Because of You
by DianaPark96
Summary: Park Jimin bukanlah seseorang yang selalu beruntung dalam hal percintaan. Buktinya saja, ia selalu ditolak mentah-mentah oleh kekasih idamannya. Tapi, apakah ia akan menyerah semudah itu? Dan semua kisahnya berawal dari kejadian memalukan yang terjadi di sebuah toko buku. MINYOON! VKOOK! BTS. YAOI. [PROLOG UPDATE!] Review please! :3


**.**

 **.**

 **Because of You**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Min Yoongi**

 **Park Jimin**

 **Jeon Jungkook**

 **Kim Taehyung**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di sebuah toko buku yang terbilang cukup ramai itu, terlihatlah sesosok namja muda berparas tampan. Saat ini, ia sedang berdiri manis tepat di depan sebuah rak buku yang tentunya lebih besar dari tubuhnya. Kedua bola matanya menatap lekat ke arah sebuah buku yang tengah digenggamnya sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Ya, saat ini namja itu tengah asik membaca sebuah novel. Dan jangan lupakan sebuah senyuman yang sejak tadi terus terukir dari bibirnya itu. Membuatnya tampak seperti sesosok...

"Dasar gila! Sejak tadi terus tersenyum pada bacaan yang membosankan seperti itu!" Gerutu seseorang dari kejauhan. Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya, _Kim Taehyung,_ menggerutu seorang diri. Ia pikir setelah dirinya kembali dari acaranya untuk berkeliling mencari komik kesayangannya, sahabat kecilnya itu sudah kembali waras. Namun pada kenyataannya, namja tampan sekaligus pendek itu, masih belum beranjak pergi dari tempatnya semula. Ya, sahabat kecilnya itu masih berada di tempat yang sama, bahkan masih dengan buku yang sama seperti saat mereka berdua tiba di toko buku ini beberapa saat yang lalu. Dengan perasaan malas, Taehyung pun mulai berjalan mendekati namja yang masih setia dengan buku bacaannya itu. "Ini sudah pukul 5 sore. Mau sampai kapan kau akan terus berkutat dengan buku novel itu, Park Jimin?" Tanyanya kesal.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi, Taehyung-ah! Ceritanya sedang seru!" Sahut Jimin tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya sedikitpun. Ia membalik novel yang sedang ia baca tersebut ke halaman berikutnya.

Taehyung memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Sungguh, ia sangat bosan. Karena ia selalu saja mendapatkan jawaban yang sama, setiap kali dirinya mengajak Jimin untuk pulang. "Kau tahu? Ini sudah yang keseratus kalinya kau mengatakan hal yang sama seperti itu" Ucapnya.

"Jangan berlebihan seperti itu, Taehyung-ah! Aku baru menjawab pertanyaanmu itu sebanyak 4 kali saja" Sahut Jimin sambil tetap fokus pada novelnya.

Taehyung mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Benarkah? Apakah kau yakin dengan hal itu?" Tanyanya sambil melirik buku yang tengah digenggam oleh Jimin. Setelah itu, kedua matanya pun mulai melirik ke arah rak buku besar yang berada di sekitar tempatnya berdiri. Ia sedang mencari tahu darimana buku itu berasal dan menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk merebut buku itu dari tangan seorang _Park Jimin._

"Tentu saja. Aku menghitungnya" Ucap Jimin sekenanya.

"Apa? Kenapa si bodoh ini rajin sekali menghitung—" Taehyung menggerutu pelan.

"Kau bilang apa?" Tanya Jimin sambil menatap Taehyung kesal.

Di saat Taehyung merasa sahabatnya itu mulai lengah. Ia pun segera merebut paksa buku novel yang sedari tadi dibaca oleh Jimin. "Tidak menarik—" Gumamnya saat melirik sekilas judul dari buku novel tersebut. Ia pun segera mengembalikan buku novel itu ke rak buku secara asal.

Jimin membulatkan kedua matanya terkejut. Lalu menatap Taehyung dengan tajam. "Yak! Taehyung-ah, apa yang kau lakukan?" Ucap Jimin kesal sambil berusaha mengambil buku itu lagi. Namun, Taehyung terus memeluk erat tubuh Jimin. "Dasar idiot! Lepaskan aku!" Gerutu Jimin sambil berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Ayo cepat pulang! Aku tidak mau ada kejadian memalukan seperti minggu lalu! Kau pikir, incaranmu itu akan tertarik padamu setelah kau membaca semua buku-buku romance itu huh?" Ucap Taehyung sambil _bersusah payah_ menyeret sahabatnya itu untuk pulang.

"Apa kau bilang?!" Tanya Jimin kesal. Saat ini, ia sudah terbebas dari pelukan erat sahabatnya itu. Dan sepertinya, kali ini Taehyung benar-benar menyerah untuk mengajak Jimin pulang ke rumah.

Taehyung memutar bola matanya malas. "Aku tidak mau ada kejadi—"

"Ah, baiklah, baiklah! Jangan mengingatkanku pada kejadian memalukan itu lagi! Ayo kita pulang!" Sahut Jimin sambil merangkul bahu sahabatnya.

Taehyung terdiam dan hanya mampu mengerjapkan kedua matanya bingung.

"Tae-ya! Kenapa sekarang kau malah diam saja huh? Ayo kita pulang!" Ajak Jimin. Dan kali ini, Jimin lah yang menyeret Taehyung untuk pulang.

Taehyung hanya tak habis pikir. Mengapa ia memiiki sahabat aneh seperti Park Jimin? Pertanyaan itu pun terus saja terngiang di kepalanya. Hingga saat mereka keluar dari toko buku itu dan mulai berjalan menuju halte bus.

"Jimin-ah, kalau mengingat kejadian seminggu yang lalu. Kurasa tadi aku tidak melihat namja itu" Ucap Taehyung.

"Ish—Sudah kukatakan jangan bahas kejadian itu lagi kan? Kau membuatku merasa malu saja!" Balas Jimin kesal.

Taehyung mengangguk. "Iya, iya. Aku tidak akan membahasnya" Ucapnya sambil terkekeh geli.

* * *

 **Because of You**

 **Prolog**

 **by dianapark96**

* * *

 _ **Sekitar sebulan yang lalu.**_

Hari ini adalah hari ketiga. Setelah mengalami masa-masa liburan sekolah yang cukup panjang, seluruh siswa-siswi Bighit High School pun mulai melakukan aktivitasnya seperti biasa. Mungkin dapat dikatakan, bahwa ini adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan. Bertemu dengan teman-teman baru, para junior dan juga senior yang baru. Ya, ini adalah tahun ajaran baru. Maka tak heran, jika banyak sekali namja yang berstatus sebagai senior itu mulai berusaha menggoda adik kelasnya. Dan jangan lupakan, bahwa banyak sekali yeoja yang mulai bergosip ria membicarakan para junior dan seniornya yang memiliki wajah manis dan tampan.

Namun, sepertinya semua itu tak akan berlaku bagi seorang siswa kelas sebelas ini. _Kim Taehyung,_ selalu menganggap semua itu adalah suatu hal yang membosankan. Walaupun ia memiliki postur tubuh tinggi dan wajah yang sangat menarik. Ia lebih memilih berada di dalam kelasnya sambil terlelap di tempat duduknya yang sangat nyaman ini. Ia menggunakan tas miliknya sebagai bantal di atas meja, serta sebuah buku yang ia gunakan sebagai penutup wajahnya itu.

"Bangun kau! Dasar pemalas!" Ucap Jimin sambil melempar tas hitam miliknya ke arah teman sebangkunya yang tengah terlelap itu.

Taehyung meringis kesakitan. Ia pun mulai membuka kedua matanya perlahan. "Ada apa sih? Kau itu selalu saja mengganggu tidurku!" Gerutunya kesal.

"Ish—Taetae, kau ini benar-benar tidak tertarik pada mereka ya?" Tanya Jimin sambil mendudukan dirinya pada bangku yang berada di sebelah Taehyung.

Taehyung mengerjapkan kedua matanya bingung. "Mereka? Mereka siapa yang kau maksud?"

"Adik kelas kita" Ucap Jimin sambil menatap jahil sahabatnya itu.

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Aku tidak tertarik pada hal semacam itu"

"Apakah kau yakin tidak ingin mencari kekasih? Kau ini kan sudah besar"

"Aku memang sudah besar dan jauh lebih tinggi darimu. Tapi tentu saja aku tidak tertarik dengan hal semacam itu! Bagaimana denganmu? Memangnya kau sendiri sudah memiliki kekasih huh? Dasar pendek!" Ucap Taehyung kesal.

Jimin menganggukan kepalanya. "Iya. Kurasa aku sudah menemukan seseorang yang kusuka" Ucap Jimin dengan kedua mata yang berbinar-binar. "Dan wajahnya—sangat manis sekali"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ngeliat banyak banget prolog ff yang pada nganggur di laptop. Akhirnya aku malah coba publish ff baru dengan pairing MinYoon favorit aku :D Kira-kira ada yang minat ga ya sama kelanjutan ff ini? Bagi yang udah baca, tolong tinggalkan jejak berupa review ya! Dan untuk kelanjutan ff Meanie One Love masih dalam proses.**

 **Okelah, sekian terima Suga~**

* * *

 **NEXT**

 **or**

 **DELETE?**


End file.
